Assist and Defeat
by pokemonfan67
Summary: During the newest tournament, a group of hooded figures turn all the smashers into statues. Unable to help the smashers, four assist trophies travel all over the worlds of Smash to look for a way to cure them and to give a good name to the assist trophies.
1. Isabelle- Mr Mayor's a statue!

It was a typical day in the land of Smash. The smashers were training, the pokemon were running around, and the assist trophies were watching the action. Some of them seemed bored of just watching. They wanted to be in the battle as well. The assist trophy, for those who don't know, are a collection of people from different worlds or dimensions who were not pokemon. They helped the smasher who summoned them. Each one had a reason to be there. In Isabelle's case, she wants to help people and promote her town. For people like Riki, they wanted to prove to everyone what a great fighter they were. Others like Shadow, were there because they didn't have anything better to do. This is a story of a group of Assist trophies who travel all the lands of Smash to help and fight the invading enemies. From this point on, they were not going to be limited to being on the sidelines.

* * *

><p>Isabelle<p>

Smash Cafe, Animal Crossing District

"It's a beautiful day in the world of Smash. Since today is an off day, I decided to get some coffee," explained Isabelle as she ordered her coffee.

The cafe was a simplistic place. It was a wooden lodge type of place that felt comfortable and warm. There were a few gyroids around the place, which are wooden statues with hollow eyes and mouths. There was a magazine stand, a few stools near the front, and there were tables placed inside the cafe. She was sitting in the front.

" I see. So Isabelle, how's Mayor Andrew doing," asked the pigeon, who is named Brewster.

" He's doing well. He already made a couple of friends," exclaimed Isabelle.

Brewster poured some coffee into a cup.

" I see. Who are these friends," he asked while pouring cream into the coffee.

" Well... he made friends with a person named Pit," started Isabelle.

Brewster put in three teaspoons of sugar and stirred it up.

" He also made friends with Pikachu, Kirby, Shulk, and Luigi," said Isabelle.

" He seems to be pretty popular," noted Brewster.

He handed her the coffee.

" Yep! I just hope he doesn't forget about us," said Isabelle as she took her coffee. She took a sip of it.

" I'm sure he won't," assured Brewster.

" Yeah. Well, I think that I might have to take this to go. Can I have the to-go cup," asked Isabelle.

Brewster nodded and handed her a white cup with a light brown lid. Isabelle poured the coffee into to cup and sealed the cup. She handed the coffee mug to Brewster.

" Thank you. Coo," said Brewster as he grabbed the cup and a rag.

Isabelle waved goodbye and left the cafe.

* * *

><p>Isabelle<p>

Guar Plains, Xenoblade District

Isabelle was sitting on a picnic blanket next to a waterfall on Guar Plains. She had a couple of fruits from her town. Andrew was also there but at that moment, he was looking for fish in the lake.

" So how are you Mr. Mayor," asked Isabelle.

" I'm doing great! All of these bugs and fish are ones that I have never seen in my life! And... there are dinosaurs here," exclaimed the mayor.

" So, would this be a good time to give you all the letters that your villagers have sent you," asked Isabelle.

" I don't want to have to deal with mayoral matters right now... I wanna fish," whined Andrew.

" Mr. Mayor, you can't keep pushing these matters off. Everyone misses you," said Isabelle.

" I know... it's just that this is a once in a lifetime experience. Who knows if I'll be here next time," asked Mayor.

Isabelle sighed and took a bite of an apple.

_" Mayor... don't you know that we all miss you? We need your guidance on the town or everyone will leave," _thought Isabelle bitterly.

In a flash, she saw a beam fly past her head and hit Andrew. He turned into a statue.

" Mayor," exclaimed Isabelle.

She ran to his side. She touched the base of the statue but nothing happened. He laid there lifeless. Isabelle turned around to see a hooded figure holding a gun.

" Now that Andrew is defeated, I can work on the others," said the hooded figure as he walked away.

Isabelle ran to her picnic basket, grabbed a durian, and hurled it at the figure. He just moved his head and avoided the fruit.

* * *

><p>So how was this chapter? I see all the time a bunch of stories about the main people. While they are good, I wanted to be a little different. Please let me know how you thought in the review section. Thank you for reading! Bye!<p> 


	2. Riki- Riki have to help Shulk!

Riki

Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion District

Riki was talking with Dunban, a person featured in Shulk's final Smash. It had been a few hours since Andrew got turned into a statue. At first, everyone wasn't worried as in the past they could be revived by touching them. When it didn't work, everyone got worried. People now shut themselves in their rooms. They would refuse to open the door to anyone, afraid that someone would make them a statue.

" Dun Dun, me think that Shulk is worried about Andrew," said Riki.

" It would appear so. They were friends," said Dunban.

" Me not know what to do. Normally he's not sad," said Riki.

" I would have thought that he would try to find the person who turned Andrew into a trophy," assumed Dunban.

" It was nice talking to you Dun Dun but I should get back. They need Heropon Riki," insisted Riki.

Riki got up out of the chair. He walked to the door. He jumped to reach the doorknob. He turned the knob and left the room.

* * *

><p>Riki<p>

Smash Mansion, Smash District

Riki and Shulk were in Shulk's room. It was a simplistic room with a workbench and a place to hold the Monado. It also had a window as Shulk was the type to spend all day in his room.

" I have to find whoever did this to Andrew...," said Shulk.

" Riki knows. That's Why I go with you," said Riki.

" Do you think we can get others to join," asked Shulk.

" Maybe Pitty fight help," suggested Riki.

" But what if they're too afraid to act," asked Shulk.

" That's why we don't ask Weegie," said Riki.

Shulk chuckled a little and looked to the floor.

" Yeah. Besides, I hardly know him," added Shulk.

" I go ask," said Riki.

He ran out of the door and down the hall. He knocked on Pit's door. He was surprised when he didn't see anyone come to the door.

" Pitty, you there," asked Riki.

He opened the door. In front of Pit's bed was a statue of the angel Pit and is alter-ego Dark Pit.

" This not good," muttered Riki.

He left and headed to the room next door. Again, all he saw were statues. This time it was of Marth and Lucina. He checked all the surrounding rooms to find that everyone was a statue. He went back to Shulk's room. In front of the workbench, he saw a hooded figure, much like how Isabelle described. He had a gun in his hand.

" You're the last one Shulk,"said the figure.

" You're the one who turned everyone into a statue," asked Shulk.

" I wasn't alone," said the figure.

" Why are you doing this," asked Shulk.

" It shouldn't be possible, this tournament. These worlds should have a balance. Those hands are a menace," growled the figure.

He pointed the gun at Shulk. He fired the trigger. It hit Shulk and turned him into a statue.

" Monster," growled Riki.

" What are you going to do, assist trophy? You can't help them this time," taunted the figure.

The figure jumped out the window and disappeared.


	3. Midna- I will find who did this to Link!

Midna

Hyrule Market, Legend of Zelda District

" Where's Link? I was supposed to be waiting here for him so that I could help him train," asked Midna aloud.

Midna and Link had previously made an agreement. Midna would help Link train if they did it in the Hyrule part of the world of Smash. This was Midna's passive aggressive way of getting Link away from Zelda. She had been waiting since six in the morning, so she didn't know what happened to everyone.

" Grr... whatever! I'm heading back to the mansion. I bet he overslept," growled Midna.

She teleported into Link's room.

" Okay Link, I gave you...," started Midna as she saw the statue of Link on Link's bed. " Very funny Link but if you want me to train you ,you'll stop this joke," she yelled.

It was then that Isabelle came into the room. She had a sad expression on her face, her tail wasn't in the air and was being dragged along the floor.

" Hey, what's got you so sad," asked Midna.

" Andrew... got turned into a statue... while I was watching him," explained Isabelle.

" I see. Well, this isn't a funny joke then Link," exclaimed Midna.

" It isn't a joke. Everyone's like this. From the Ness to Ganondorf, everyone's a statue. I came here to carry Link to the others.," explained Isabelle.

" Wait... what? Why wasn't I told," asked Midna as she flew to Link. " Wake up Link," cried Midna.

" It's no use. Only the assist trophies are left," muttered Isabelle.

" When I get my hands on the person who did this," started Midna.

_" Why I think that this turn of events suit me just marvelously," _said a voice.

" Go away Ghirahim," said Midna.

In a flash of diamonds, Ghirahim showed up.

" Well you're not any fun now are you Midna? Are you sad because your Linky got turned into a statue? I can tell that you're a love-sick puppy. Pun intended," chimed Ghirahim.

" I'm not into him," insisted Midna.

" You know. All of these people as statues. I know! I'll call them amiibos. How's the name," asked Ghirahim, obviously breaking the fourth wall without anyone else realizing it.

" Get out," growled Midna.

" Well, this was fun but I've got places to be. Ciao," said Ghirahim as he left.

" That guy gives me the creeps," muttered Isabelle.

" Yeah...," muttered Midna as she stared at the floor.

* * *

><p>And done with this chapter 3. I hope it wasn't too rushed. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Magnus- I have to stop Viridi!

Magnus

Main Room, Smash District

" I wounder what this is all about. Maybe it's an explanation on why I haven't seen Angel Face around," theorized Magnus.

They had been called for a meeting. This meeting was going to address where the smashers were and what happened. Although a large portion of the assist trophies knew, there were some that didn't. There was a stage in the front. It had a curtain. In front of the curtain was Isabelle, Riki, and Midna.

" We he he! Maybe it's telling me that I'm going to be a smasher! Look out Smash! It's Waluigi time," exclaimed Waluigi.

" What an idiot. Do you honestly think that someone as dimwitted as you will get in," asked Skull Kid.

" Hey. Just because you have a creepy face, doesn't mean that you're better than everyone," said Waluigi.

" This is a mask, not a face. If anything, you're face looks worse," insulted Skull Kid.

" Can I have you attention," asked Isabelle.

" Here it comes...," said Waluigi.

" I already know what it is. It isn't about you," said Lyn.

" As you may know, there haven't been any signs of the smashers since about noon, an hour after Mayor Andrew was turned into a statue," started Isabelle.

" Wait... that little kid ran a town," asked Waluigi.

" You really didn't pay attention to any conversations did you," asked Skull Kid.

" It didn't involve Waluigi so no," said Waluigi.

" I'm trying to listen," growled Magnus.

" Get to point Isabelle," said Riki.

Isabelle lifted the curtains and there stood all of the fighters.

A bunch of the people in the audience gasp.

" They have all been turned to statues. We don't know what to do. So... everyone can leave and go home it they wish," offered Isabelle.

Half of the people in the audience left. The others that stayed walked to their statue friend.

" Well, that can't be good for the world," noted Magnus as he walked to Palutana.

_" Yep. Thank's to the hooded figures, I can reset the natural order of the world," _said Viridi, who, like Palutana was a goddess.

" Great. First we lose our goddess, now Viridi's going to wipe out humanity," groaned Magnus.

" Riki want to head out and search for bad people who do this," yelled Riki.

" I do too, but I can't do anything. All I have are fruit," said Isabelle.

" Hey, I'll join. I feel like I should help these people. While they aren't my own people, most are still my friend," said Midna.

Magnus walked up to the party.

" I'll join in too. My world will be doomed if I don't try to rescue Pit and Palutana," explained Magnus.

" So now we can set out," said Riki.

The team walked to the door.

* * *

><p>Assist Team Member Isabelle<p>

Title- The Support

Isabelle provides fruit to those who need health. She would be considered a white mage in an rpg type game. She can also hurl fruits like durians for decent damage. If you want a polite and adorable dog to give you fruit, you want to talk to Issabelle.

* * *

><p>Assist Team Member Riki<p>

Title- Jack of all Trades

Riki has the most health in the group. He has a good healing ability as it heals more that one person but it doesn't heal as much as Isabelle. He has several magic attacks and physical attacks. He can also cast one buff. If you want someone good at many things and be adorable, Riki's the one to go to.

* * *

><p>Assist Team Member Midna<p>

Title- Stealth

Midna can perform a range of twilight based attacks such as a twilight wolf to control. She can go into people's shadows to spy. If you want a person who is stealthy and has a good personality, Midna's the one you want.

* * *

><p>Assist Team Member Magnus<p>

Title- Muscle

Magnus is a guy with great attacks and a great amount of power. He may not be that fast but the pure power makes up for it. If you want someone with a lot of muscle, Magnus is your man.

* * *

><p>Done with Chapter 4. This is the full team. The thing at the end is just there. It doesn't effect the story. It just seemed fun to do. It also serves as a future reference for fights in the future.<p> 


	5. Team- We don't need a map!

The team opened the door of the mansion. They were going to set out on a journey to find out who did this and how to fix the smashers. They walked a few steps before they heard someone call them to stop. They turned around. Tingle ran up to them.

" Hello there! I noticed that you guys are heading out towards the world of Animal Crossing. May I give you a map," asked Tingle.

" Sure," said Isabelle.

" What's the catch," asked Midna. She crossed her arms.

" No catch! Just a cost. I'm going to need twenty ruppies, two hundred bells, ten dollars, and about three hundred of whatever Riki's currency is," explained Tingle.

" Do we really need a map," asked Magnus.

" I know the Mayor's town pretty well. I mean, I do live there,"said Isabelle.

" So that would be a no. Go away Tingle," said Midna.

" F-fine... I'll sell all my maps for that price," offered Tingle.

" You must really want to sell maps," chimed Riki.

" Yeah. I mean, maps are my life. Maps can lead to treasure, and treasure leads to riches and fame! Not to mention that I got Toon Link to pay me tons of money to decode a couple of maps," said Tingle.

" So you're a con artist," asked Midna.

" No," exclaimed Tingle.

" We no need have fill in map. We good," assured Riki.

" Oh right. Well, goodbye Tingle," said Isabelle.

The team, with no Tingle map in store, walked towards Smashville.

" So, what should we expect in your town," asked Magnus.

" It's not my town. It's Andrew's," said Isabelle.

" From what I hear, you do most of the work. It might as well be your town," said Midna.

" Yeah. I'm pretty sure this whole tournament thing might not help for his mayoral campaign," pointed out Magnus.

" We don't impeach anyone. Once they're there, they stay until they resign," explained Isabelle.

" Impeach? Is that like fruit? Can Riki have it," asked Riki.

" No silly. It means that they can't control the town," explained Isabelle.

" Oh. That sort of like Chief Dunga. He not get impeached. He stay for life," explained Riki.

" In my realm, if you're the rightful ruler, you rule for life, unless you're kicked of the throne by some traitor," said Midna as she growled the last part.

" My world is in a state of constant chaos thanks to all of the gods and goddesses. All the leaders we do get, are eventually corrupted by power," explained Magnus.

They walked into Smashville. What they saw was something that Isabelle wasn't prepared for. All the villagers were gathered around the entrance. There was a pink dog, a blue cat, a stuffed bear, a bluish-green frog, a koala, and a black and white dog.


	6. Isabelle- Why?

Team

Smashville gates, Animal Crossing District

" Hey Isabelle," greeted the koala, or Melba.

" Where's A-Bear," asked the pink dog, or Cookie.

" A-Bear," questioned Midna in a whisper.

" We want to see muffin," chimed the blue cat, or Rosie.

Isabelle sighed.

" He's not coming is he," asked the frog, or Lily.

" Ever since Andrew got that invitation, he hasn't been around. I wish he'd come back," said the bear, or Stitches.

" Mayor Andrew... is...," started Isabelle.

" A little busy," finished Midna.

" Wha," questioned Isabelle.

" Yeah. He's busy with all the planning for this town," lied Magnus.

" Oh! That's better then. When are we going to see him," asked the black and white dog, or Walker.

" It will hopefully be soon," said Isabelle.

" I see that you brought some friends Isabelle! Welcome to Smashville,"greeted Melba.

" Where the star attraction is... me," introduced both Rosie and Cookie.

" Is Redd in town today," asked Isabelle.

" Red? Isn't that color," questioned Riki.

" No silly little one. Redd is a fox who sells statues and paintings," explained Lily.

" Redd is in town today. Don't worry," said Stitches.

" Well, thank you guys," thanked Isabelle.

" No problem. Tell the mayor that we said hi," requested Walker.

Everyone walked off to their own house.

Isabelle sighed and sat on a bench near them.

" Phew! That was a close one," said Isabelle.

" It good thing we not tell them," said Riki.

" Yeah. Just imagine the chaos that would befall this town if we were to tell them," said Magnus.

" Well, it's a good thing that there's a person who sells statues in this town. It's really convenient but it works in our favor," pointed out Midna.

Isabelle got off the bench. The team then walked to Redd's tent.

" Hey Redd, it's me Isabelle. Can I come in," asked Isabelle.

Red looked out his tent.

" Who are the people behind you," asked Redd slyly.

" They're friends. Can I please come in? I have to talk to you," requested Isabelle.

" Yes, on one condition, they stay out. They aren't cousins of mine. Only people with membership can come in," explained Redd.

" Oh great. Another con man," muttered Midna.

" Fine. They'll stay outside," agreed Isabelle.

Isabelle walked into the tent.

* * *

><p>Isabelle<p>

Redd's Tent, Animal Crossing District

In the tent, there were two paintings and two statues.

" So, why did you want to talk to me," asked Redd.

" How are your counterfeit statues made," asked Isabelle.

" What?! Hey! I don't sell no counterfeit stuff! Who told you? Was it Tom Nook? He's always had it out for me I tell you," defended Redd.

" No. It was the several people of the town, plus I know that the Nike of Samothrace has angel wings, not bat wings," explained Isabelle.

" Well, in that case, I have a gun that makes statues from anything! I can draw something on a piece of paper, as long as the dimensions are there then it becomes a statue. Why do you need to know," asked Redd.

" Can you keep a secret," asked Isabelle.

" Can you," Redd asked back.

" Yes. Now, Mayor Andrew is a little busy at the moment," started Isabelle.

" Let me guess, he's a statue," guesses Redd.

" How did you know," asked Isabelle.

She looked around the room. She saw that behind what seemed to be the Mona Lisa, there was a black cloak.

" No...," muttered Isabelle.

" Oh yes.," said Redd.

" Why," asked Isabelle.

" Business has been down since he left. He was one of the only ones stupid enough to buy my stuff," explained Redd.

Isabelle got out a durian.

" Ah. I see that you know that I cant let you leave. You're smart Isabelle," complimented Redd.

He got out his gun and put on his cloak. The cloak was glowing with a yellow glow.

" I can do this," insisted Isabelle.

" And if now, I'll have another statue to sell. I'll call it, a faithful servant," taunted Redd.

He started laughing. Isabelle hurled a durian at his face.

" Ow. That kind of hurt," said Redd.

" There's more where that came from," exclaimed Isabelle.

The others came into the tent. They had their weapons drawn.

" Riki had bad feeling about Redd," said Riki,

" Don't trust a con man. At least Tingle was selling actual maps," said Midna.

" Hey! That's not fair! Didn't I say that this was members only," yelled Redd.

" Yes," answered Midna, Riki, Magnus, and Isabelle.

" Then why are they there," asked Redd while he was gesturing towards Riki, Midna, and Magnus.

" We heard you through the tent," explained Magnus.

" Curses," muttered Redd. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Isabelle. " Fine. Just try me. You step any further and she gets it," exclaimed Redd.

" Okay," said Midna.

" Don't worry about me, take him down," insisted Isabelle.

" Aw. How touching. You want to sacrifice yourself for them," said Redd.

In the confusion, Riki sneaked up behind Redd.

" Wait... where's the fur ball," asked Redd.

" Riki sneaky," exclaimed Riki as he hit Redd in the back with his weapon( known as a biter).

In shock, Redd dropped his gun. It slid to the corner of his tent. He rubbed his back.

" Ow! Why did I sign up for this? I'm a simple con man," groaned Redd.

" So you admit," asked Midna.

" Admit what," asked Redd.

" Admit your profession," said Midna.

" You mean me conning people," asked Redd.

" Yeah. That. Also, were you the one who turned Andrew into a statue," asked Magnus.

" It wasn't him. I was in charge of Pit, Pittoo, and Palutana. I mean, what kind of idiot would turn someone they know into a statue," asked Redd.

Two dogs in police uniforms came into the tent. One was a bulldog, the other was brown and white dog.

" Hello Copper and Booker. Are you here to arrest Redd," asked Isabelle.

" Indeed we are. He's been selling counterfeit paintings and statues for far too long. Since we didn't have any proof of him doing the acts, we couldn't solve this problem. Now we know. Also, I believe you also said that you turned people into statues," recalled Copper.

" We're going to take you to the station and talk... I think...," said Booker.

Copper got out handcuffs and placed them on Redd's hands.

" You can't do this! I have rights! Where is my lawyer? I reserve the right to not talk," exclaimed Redd as he was taken to the police office.

" Well, now that's over," said Isabelle. She breathed a sigh of relief.

" Riki save Isabelle! Don't worry. Someday, sidekicks can become as great as the Heropon,"insistedRiki.

" Wait, who's the sidekick here,"asked Midna.

" Well, right now, its all of you. Before, it was Shulk, Reyn, Dun Dun, Melie, and Sharla," explained Riki.

" I only know Shulk and Dun... Dun..., who I assume to be Dunban," said Magnus.

" It doesn't matter. What does matter is that we have one of the weapons that was used to turn everyone into a statue," pointed out Isabelle.

What Isabelle didn't know, is that there was a group of people behind the group.

" So... we aren't going to see him soon... are we," asked Melba.

Isabelle sighed.

" No...someone turned him into a statue... we're trying to find the person who did it. We're also trying to find a way to cure them," explained Isabelle.

" Well... is there any way we can help," asked Stitches.

" My plan was to go to Redd and see if he could turn things from statues into the thing the statues were made from but...," started Isabelle.

" Well, I don't know. But I would collect those guns. Maybe they'll come in handy," suggested Copper as he came out of the police station.

Isabelle nodded. She went into the tent and grabbed the gun. She walked back to the group.

" We hope that you are able to find out who did it," said Walker.

Cookie gave a couple of baskets of fruits.

" We figured that you might need some fresh fruit," said Cookie.

"We even gave you a new kind of fruit. Perfect fruit stops opponents, because it's so yummy," explained Lily.

" We gave you more durians and included coconuts," said Rosie

" We also gave you some bamboo shoots, some coffee beans, and a cake," said Walker.

" Thank you guys," thanked Isabelle.

" We have to go," said Riki

With more fruit and a statue gun in hand, the team left the town of Smashville. They headed to the Kirby district.

* * *

><p>Okay, another chapter done! I want to say thank you to all who reviewed. They really help! Also, I want to say that I post these once I have another chapter done. So while you were reading chapter one, I was working on number three. I also want to say this: I haven't played all of the games that are represented in Smash bros 4. For the ones that I haven't played, I can mostly guess how they act. This is except for one series... Fire Emblem. This district will be closer towards the end so I can kind of know how they act. Sorry if that was the main focus for you. I just thank you for reading as well! I hope the lack of Fire Emblem for a while wont drive away everyone.<p>

( I also want to say, that I do play Xenoblade so it's not like I was making people ooc( I hope). The spelling of the sword does sort of confuse me a little so thank you for correcting me Starryskys102. I also have played KI:U so I know who Magnus is. I have not played the game in a while so I hope he's not ooc. I play a lot of Zelda so I'm pretty sure that Midna's in character. and I just LOVE Animal Crossing! I absolutely know she's in character.)


	7. Riki- Ground feel soft like pants

Team

Entrance to Dreamland, Kirby District.

The entrance was a yellow warp star. It would lead them to Dreamland.

" Here we are," announced Isabelle.

" Great. But how do we get to Dreamland," asked Midna.

Riki walked up to the star. He stood on it. As soon as he did, a star carried him at high speeds to a green planet in the distance. While being taken there, Riki was yelling at the top of his lungs due to the sudden speed boost.

" I would guess the path that Riki took," guessed Magnus.

" Do you think he's alright," asked Isabelle.

" If he's not, you could always give him some food. He'll stop talking for a while," suggested Midna.

" If he didn't have something to heal himself with, I would," said Isabelle.

The group walked to the star. They were taken to Dreamland.

* * *

><p>Riki<p>

Dreamland, Kirby district.

Riki let go of the star before he hit the ground. He flapped his hands( The ones on his head) to help from falling as badly. He noticed when he fell that the landscape was soft and plush-like.

" The ground feels soft," said Riki as he petted the ground.

He saw the others land.

" You okay Riki," asked Isabelle.

" Riki fine. Soft ground help," said Riki.

" You know, the ground does feel a little bit more plush than normal," agreed Midna.

" I wonder why," said Magnus.

Riki got up and walked with the group. The wandered into waddle dee. It was like a normal waddle dee except it was made of yarn.

* * *

><p>Team<p>

Dreamland?, Kirby District

" I don't think that those enemies are supposed to look like that...," whispered Midna as the waddle dee fell over.

" Aw... it's so adorable! I just want to hug it," squealed Isabelle when it fell over.

They walk past the yarn waddle dee. they see a blue yarn figure in the distance.

" Hey... is that... Kirby," asked Midna.

" I don't think so. Isn't Kirby frozen in a statue," asked Magnus.

" Yes... so why is there a blue one," asked Isabelle.

They walked up to the figure.

" Hello there," greeted the figure.

" It talked without saying poyo," said Isabelle.

" Riki confused. Me thought Kirby only said poyo," muttered Riki.

" Kirby? Oh you have me confused with him. Yes... well, I see how you can do that but my name's not Kirby. My name is Prince Fluff," introduced Prince Fluff.

" Oh. That makes more sense," said Isabelle.

" How is Kirby anyway," asked Prince Fluff.

"That's what we came here about. Do you know how to turn people back to normal from statues," asked Magnus.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! I won't be able to work on it much until I get another bread. So I accidentally posted that last chapter after another an episode. You're seeing this episode after I finish it. Thank you for reading! I'll hopefully be able to see all you're wonderful views and hopefully reviews.<p>

Also, I like Epic Yarn.


	8. Midna- I hope that there is no catch

Team

Dreamland?, Kirby District

" No. I do know of one person who did all of this though. It turned them to yarn," offered Prince Fluff.

" Oh... well, yarn isn't a statue...," muttered Isabelle.

" Hey! No give up! Riki no give up, you no give up either," exclaimed Riki.

" So, Kirby has been turned into a statue? And what of the others who went with," asked Prince Fluff.

" They're statues as well. All of the smashers are," said Magnus.

" It can't be Yin Yarn. He was destroyed a long time ago," said Prince Fluff.

" Then how is this place just a pile of yarn," asked Midna.

" The hand helped with that," explained Prince Fluff.

" Ah. Well, is there someone else who might be able to help," asked Isabelle.

" I'm afraid that there is nobody here that can help. Maybe in the actual Dreamland, you might be able to find someone," suggested Prince Fluff as he escorted them to the actual Dreamland.

They stood on the border between yarn Dreamland, and Dreamland.

The team stepped into the real Dreamland, into a plains area. There they found what seemed to be a little child, a person a little smaller than Kirby, balancing on a ball. They were walking past the boy when he started talking to them.

" Hi there," greeted the boy.

" Hey," greeted Isabelle.

" So watcha up to," asked the boy.

" Oh, we're just looking for someone to help us," said Magnus.

" With what," asked the boy, with curiosity coming through his voice.

" We need to help a couple of friends," said Midna.

" Are you by any chance, from the mansion," asked the boy.

" Yup! Riki and sidekicks trying to help people from mansion," exclaimed Riki.

" Oh no! What happened," asked the boy.

" People were turned to stone. We need to help them or bad things could happen," explained Isabelle.

For a moment, it seemed that the boy had a look of worry. He then went back to how he had been acting.

" That's not good! You know, I may know of a way to help them. We can always use a wish," said the boy.

" So... what's the catch,"asked Magnus.

" No catch! We can't let the people who went to fight for Popstar just stay as a stone," exclaimed the boy.

" Well, at least there's no catch," said Midna.

" Well, what's your names? I'm going to lead you but I need your names," said the boy.

" I'm Isabelle. The big muscular guy is Magnus, the floating twilight being is Midna, and the fuzzy guy is Riki," introduced Isabelle.

" Cool! My name's Marx, and I can't wait to lead you," said Marx.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who haven't played Kirby Super Star of Super Star Ultra, this may contain spoilers for the Milky Way Wishes portion, as Marx is in that game mode. And Yes, I'm using Marx. Not 0, 02, Nightmare, or anyone else.<strong>


	9. Magnus- Those things were stupid

Team and Marx

Dreamland- Green Greens, Kirby District

The team and Marx were walking ( and rolling for Marx's case) through the Green Greens.

" So, this wish thing, it's not going to be like the wish seed from my world and be a fake is it," asked Magnus.

" Oh no! Not at all. It really works," insisted Marx.

" How would you know," asked Midna skeptically

" Well, I went with... I believe his name was Kirby, to Nova. He's going to grant your wish. In fact, since those hands came and fixed up this world, we won't even have to gather power to wish for something. We just have to make our way to Nova," explained Marx.

" Oh, well thank you for showing us Marx," said Isabelle.

In the distance, there was a group of waddle doos. They spotted the team and came running after them.

" You are intruding in King Dedede's Dreamland! Leave immediately," exclaimed the waddle doo in the middle.

" Look, Dedede is trapped in stone! We're trying to find a way to save them," insisted Isabelle.

" You lie! Dedede would not get himself in that situation," exclaimed the waddle doo on the left side.

"Oh really... try visiting Smash Mansion. Bet you'll find that he's just a statue," bet Midna.

The waddle doos did not look convinced. One of them shot a beam out of their eye.

" Okay. We've tried to be nice but, we need to get to Nova," said Midna.

Magnus ran up to a waddle doo. He smacked it with his sword.

" Ow," groaned the waddle doo in the middle. He rubbed his head. " Yeah... I just remembered... I got a doctor's appointment with Dr. Mario... I gotta... get going," muttered the one in the middle. He walked away.

" Hey idiot! Dr. Mario's a statue as well," yelled Midna.

" Just leave him be. He'll find out eventually," insisted Isabelle.

" Great... Steve just left. We just realized that we have to see Dr. Luigi... bye," said the waddle doo on the left. The waddle doos ran off.

" Those idiots... Luigi's a statue so how could Dr. Luigi be a thing," asked Midna.

" Those guys are not the best guards," said Magnus.

" Agreed," agreed Isabelle

" Well, lets go on now, shall we," said Marx. He rolled ahead of the team.

" So, are you sure your parents will let you lead us," asked Isabelle.

" Oh! I'm not a little kid. I'm a jester," said Marx.

" Oh... lovely, it's like a clown...," muttered Midna.

" Be nice Midna. He's helping us," said Isabelle.

" Yeah. Riki should punish sidekick for comment. Now be good," said Riki.

They walked to a platform. There was a warp star.

" Here's our ride," said Marx. He gestured at the warp star.

" This will get us to Nova," asked Magnus.

" Yeah," said Marx.

The team touched the star. Where they went was a place filled with lava. They almost fell in as they got off.

" Ow," exclaimed Riki. His foot touched the hot rock.

" Yow! My feet are burning," complained Isabelle.

" Is this Nova," asked Midna.

The team checked the fill-in map. They discovered that it wasn't Nova. It was a different planet.

" Hold on," said Midna. She warped everyone back to the warp star back in Popstar.

* * *

><p>Ah don't you just love those waddle doos? Anyway, I have another chapter ready, so maybe I'll be able to post more than 2 times this week! Yay!<p> 


	10. Team- No way

Team

Dreamland, Kirby District

They landed back to Popstar. Riki and Isabelle's fur on the bottom of their feet were singed.

" That wasn't Nova...," said Isabelle.

" Oops...," said Marx. He had a worried look on his face. " Are you guys okay," asked Marx.

" We're fine," insisted Isabelle.

Marx smiled.

" That's great," said Marx.

" So, do you know where this warp star is," asked Magnus.

" Yeah. This was a one-time thing," insisted Marx.

They walked to another couple of stars. They lead to different life-threatening places like a freezing lake, a monster's den, and the middle of the ocean.

" Oh no... why haven't these been right," asked Marx sadly.

" Next star we go on, you're going on as well," said Midna with an annoyed tone.

" Okay," said Marx.

They walk to another platform. There was another warp star.

" Is this it," asked Midna.

" Yep," said Marx.

Everyone touched the star. They were taken to a giant mechanical being in space. This was Nova.

" Are we here," asked Riki.

" Yep," answered Marx.

Even though they were in space, they could still breathe. It was the power of the warp star. They were holing onto the star to keep from flying away as well.

" How do we do this wish thing," asked Magnus.

" It's quite simple. Even Kirby, who could only say poyo could do it," said Marx.

" Ah. Well, he seems to be asleep," noted Isabelle.

" Well, once he wakes up, we'll wish," said Magnus.

As if on cue, the figure started to wake.

" Oh hello there. You've come for a wish. Very well. You may have but one wish. Use it wisely," said Nova.

" We should word it carefully," said Isabelle.

" Yeah. We could end up only able to curing one," said Midna

" We should say that we want them all to be back to normal," suggested Magnus.

" But then the tournament might be destroyed," pointed out Midna.

" Yeah... we don't want that," said Isabelle.

They were thinking. Marx seemed to be getting impatient. Isabelle suddenly thought of something.

" I know. I wish that-," started Isabelle.

" I had the power to destroy the team of Assist trophies," finished Marx smugly.

* * *

><p><strong>And another cliffhanger! I mean, come on, it couldn't have been that easy to just wish them all back to normal. <strong>

**To clarify for those who haven't played Super Star or Super Star Ultra,**

* * *

><p><strong>Marx is the villain from the portion Milky Way Wishes. In that, the sun and the moon are fighting. That causes chaos on Popstar ( The planet Kirby lives on). Marx tells Kirby that if he gets enough power from other planets and go to Nova, he can wish that the sun and moon don't fight. At the end, Marx says that he's evil and wished to rule Popstar. Kirby stops him by blowing up Nova. This causes Marx to become mad and with his power, he tries to kill Kirby. He ends up getting destroyed.<strong>


	11. Isabelle- Two guns retreived!

Team

Space, Kirby District

" What," questioned Isabelle.

" We were duped," said Magnus.

" Never trust a clown! It's logic," said Midna.

" Sidekick right. Riki sorry," apologized Riki.

" So Marx, did you by any chance turn any of the smashes into statues," asked Midna.

" Duh! Like I would give up the chance to rule Popstar without getting thwarted by Kirby. I mean, did Kirby ever say anything about his encounters with me," asked Marx.

" No. He talked about food," said Isabelle.

Marx sighed.

" Of course he did," muttered Marx.

" Alright. I shall grant your swish Marx. You may have the power to defeat the team of Assist Trophy," announced Nova.

" No no no," said Isabelle.

Marx started to glow purple. He grew wings out of the side of his body. They were multicolored.

" Great. Now he's a keese," groaned Midna.

" Time for you to be destroyed you nosy Assist Trophies," announced Marx.

Marx flew to a nearby

The warp star flew to a barren purple planet. Marx was waiting there.

" So what can this guy do," asked Magnus.

" Well, I don't know. He looks kind of threatening though," said Isabelle.

Marx ends the conversation by shooting crescent-like beams at them. Everyone but Magnus is able to get out of the way.

" How am I supposed to hit him? He's flying," yelled Magnus.

Marx then teleports out of sight and near Magnus. Magnus hits him when he appears.

" Guess that answers my question," said Magnus.

Marx flies into the air and drops some kind of seeds. They turn into thorns as soon as they hit the ground. It doesn't hit anybody. Soon after that, a shadow follows the team around. They move to different sides of the battle field. It starts to follow Riki. Riki runs around but is unable to shake of the shadow. Marx flies through the shadow and Hits Riki. Marx teleports to the right side. He shoots a bunch of arrows at the team.

" How did Kirby beat this guy," asked Isabelle as she was getting pelted by arrows. She ate an apple and handed a pear to Midna. They ate the fruit and were healthy again.

Riki faced Magnus.

" You can do it," he yelled. He healed himself and Magnus with the move.

" Thank you," thanked Magnus.

Marx appeared right above them. He spit out a ball that turned into two ice balls as soon as it hit the ground. Everyone jumped over the ice. Marx puffed out his cheeks and shot a laser at the team. They got out of the way. He then shoots some crescent beams again.

" I think there's a pattern," noted Magnus.

Marx flew up into the air. Isabelle got out a durian and hurled it at Marx. Midna used her hair to slap Marx, and Riki used a move called freezinate.( Which hurls a block of ice at the enemy) Marx dropped a couple of seeds which grew into thorns when they hit the ground. They avoided the attack. Everyone moved away from each other as they knew what was happening next. They avoided Marx from hitting them with the shadow move. Riki and Isabelle aimed their attacks to the sides of them. Marx appeared on the left side. Isabelle hurled a coconut at him. Marx was hit by the attack.

" Time to switch things up," muttered Marx.

He split himself in half and went to the sides of the team. He then created a black hole.

" Run guys," yelled Isabelle.

They ran as far as they could away from the hole. They were lucky not to get sucked into it.

Marx teleported behind Riki. Riki turned around and hit him with his weapon. Isabelle also threw fruit at him. Magnus used his sword attacks and Midna slapped him while he was near Riki. After the barrage of attacks, Marx was defeated. He collapsed to the ground.

" I wished for the power though... how was I defeated," yelled Marx.

" You had the power but you didn't use it right," explained Isabelle.

Midna picked him up and turned him upside down. He shook Marx until a gun fell out of his pocket. Midna then threw Marx into space.

" You'll pay for this," yelled Marx.

" We did it," said Riki as he started to dance.

" Let's get out of here," said Magnus.

Midna teleported them back to the main hub of the world gateways.

* * *

><p>And done with this chapter! How did ya think? I have a poll on my profile. It will help with where they go next. Check it out if you want. I hope you liked this scene and I hope that I did the battle scene well.<p>

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	12. Riki- Is that Link or not Link?

Team

Outside Hyrule's gates, Smash District

The team walked over to the gates of Hyrule.

" Ah, looks like we're going to a place that I'm familiar with," said Midna.

" Still, it seems like we run into a villain in each world. If Ganondorf, Ghirahim, and Skull Kid are at the Mansion, who's the villain this time," asked Isabelle.

" Good question," said Magnus.

The team walked in the gate. This time it was a dimensional door. They were taken to a green, grassy field. It was a peaceful place filled with rolling green hills and beautiful flora. They even saw the occasional flicker of gold coming from some of the trees and grass. There were also portals that could take people to other parts of the history of Hyrule.

" Oh man! It's going to take forever to navigate this place," exclaimed Isabelle.

The team saw a flash of green rushing past them. They turned around to see a small boy, about the age of ten, running across the field and cutting grass. They also saw a ball of light following him.

" You know... he kind of looks like...," started Isabelle.

Riki ran up to the boy.

" Link! How you get out of statue thing," asked Riki.

The boy turned around. It was Young Link.

" Statue thing? What are you talking about," asked Y. Link.

" Riki... that's the wrong Link...," whispered Isabelle.

" Hey Link, you remember back when you were in that fighting thing right," asked the fairy.

" Yeah Navi, I do. It was fun and I saw grown-up me," said Y. Link.

" Do you think that these people came from there," asked Navi.

" Hmm... maybe they did. That would explain why they look so weird," said Y. Link.

" ... Actually Link, the twili is from this place... just in a different are," said Navi.

" Who's the twili," asked Y. Link.

" What twili? Riki not know about this place," said Riki.

Midna groaned.

" I think that it's Midna, considering how she groaned," inferred Isabelle.

" Why must Riki be so idiotic," muttered Midna.

"Riki not idiotic! Riki is the Heropon! Riki must be smart if Chief Dunga chose him," exclaimed Riki.

" Or he just wanted to get rid of you," said Midna under her breath.

" So... what did you guys want," asked Navi.

" Oh... it's nothing really... we're looking for someone who might turn people into statues," explained Isabelle.

" Hmm... how about Ganondorf," asked Y. Link.

Magnus shook his head. " He's a statue."

" Wait! Everyone's a statue," asked Y. Link.

Everyone nodded.

" That's awful! My friends that I made... most of them are frozen in a statue...," muttered Y. Link.

" We've got to help them! Come on! We need to find someone who might know. Even if we have to go through time and space, we will help them," exclaimed Navi.

* * *

><p>Team<p>

Hyrule Castle Town- Hero of Time era, Legend of Zelda District.

The team walked on the wooden draw bridge and into the small town. Business was booming. This town, while small had a big population. People were mostly crowded around the two stalls in the back of the town but there were others talking in front of other businesses. There was even a couple in the middle of the main area that were kissing and spinning around.

" So this is Hyrule Castle Town...," said Midna.

" Yeah! Big right," asked Y. Link

Minda shook her head. "No."

" Yeah... Smashville's bigger," said Isabelle.

" Even Riki's village bigger than this!"

" Really? Aw...," said Y. Link.

They walked to a strange looking shop. It looked like a mask. Curious, Isabelle walked inside. Inside there were a lot of masks. She noted that one of them looked like Mario. She walked up to the man behind the counter.

" Hello. Would you like to buy a mask? Please read the sign before trying to purchase something," requested the Happy Mask Salesman.

" Oh no, I'm not purchasing anything. I just wanted to look around," said Isabelle.

" Then please look," said the salesman.

Isabelle glanced at the masks. She saw nothing of interest. She waked back up to the man. She noticed that his smile seemed fake, like the kind that the mayor would use when one of his villagers moved out.

" Excuse me, can I ask what the matter is," asked Isabelle.

" What do you mean?"

" You seem kind of stressed," noted Isabelle.

" Looks like you can see through this fake smile. Anyway, recently, a giant hand broke into my shop and stole a very precious item," started HMS.

" Could it be a heart-shaped purple mask," asked Isabelle.

The Happy Masked Salesman seemed shocked.

" Yes! Why? Do you know where it is? Do you have it? If my mask is left out there, something terrible will happen," exclaimed HMS.

* * *

><p>And finally finished with this chapter! Sorry for the long delay! Holidays plus new games plus me not knowing who would have the motivations to turn people into statues have forced me to have a long delay. I hope I can get the next chapter out soon. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	13. Midna- That's my feelings for Link

Team

Hyrule Castle Town, Hero of Time Era, Legend of Zelda District

Isabelle came out of the shop and joined the others, Everyone wondered where she went before. Y. Link sort of glared at the shop that held the mask seller.

" So, what were you doing in there," asked Midna.

" The shop looked weird so I wanted to find out what was in it. Get this, it's a bunch of masks," exclaimed Isabelle.

" Yup. There's also a guy who searched all his life for some evil mask that caused me to lose yet a little more of my childhood," growled Y. Link.

" That mask he was talking about... what's the name of it," asked Isabelle.

" The name... is Majora. It's a mask that grants the user any wish... but at a cost. It takes you over. Just ask Skull Kid," said Y. Link.

The assist trophies thought of the new assist trophy, Skull Kid. He was wearing a mask that looked strange.

" We knew he was a villain but... I didn't know it was the mask," said Midna.

" Well, I don't know why Master Hand would have Skull Kid with that mask if he knew what might happen," said Magnus.

" Wait... Skull Kid's got Majora's Mask back," asked Y. Link with a little shock in his voice.

" Riki thought that mask seemed strange. Riki wanted to try it on. Good thing Heropon decided not to," said Riki.

Everyone glared at Riki.

" Why would you even think about trying it on," asked Y. Link.

" Well, Riki saw how cool mask look so Riki was about to yoink it. Riki felt an eerie feeling when me got close to it," explained Riki.

" Well, good thing you didn't take it. Next thing you know, we'll have to try and keep you from crushing the mansion with everyone inside it," chimed Isabelle.

They imagined Riki with the mask on. They imagined a doomsday event happening as Riki laughed maniacally. They saw mass flooding, fires raging, earthquakes, and worse of all, they saw a giant moon threatening to destroy the earth. They imagined that the smashers were in their trophy state with the hands nowhere to be seen. Everyone except Riki shuddered. Riki was confused as to why everyone was shuddering.

* * *

><p>Team<p>

Hyrule Field, Hero of Time Era, Legend of Zelda District

It was starting to turn dark. The sun was setting and the sky was an orange color.

" Ugh! My feet are hurting," whined Y. Link.

" Kid, you've been walking for fifteen minutes. It hasn't been that long," scolded Midna.

" How can you saw anything? You're flying,"exclaimed Y. Link. He pouted and crossed his arms.

" It's true. We might need to take a break soon. We've been on our feet for a while," said Magnus.

" Riki's tummy rumbly...," muttered Riki.

Midna sighed.

" Fine! We'll make tent here! Bunch of weaklings...," said Midna.

Everyone put up a tent. They made a fire and put stones around it so that they could sit around the fire. Isabelle gave out different food items like fruit. They ate and went to sleep.

Riki woke up and walked outside. The moon was still out. He walked over to a patch of flowers. He picked a couple and put it in his inventory.

Midna noticed the nopon and flew to him.

* * *

><p>Heart to Heart<p>

Family Matters

" Hey, what are you doing up," asked Midna.

" Me couldn't sleep," said Riki.

" Huh. I couldn't either. I think everyone else had a hard day or something. I mean, it's been so eventful. I can't believe that all this crazy stuff happened."

" Riki didn't know either. Sidekick was important to Riki. Shulk was like family."

" I think I know what you mean but... does this mean that you don't have a family," asked Midna.

" No. Riki has lovely wifeypon and littlepon of his own! Well, Riki never told you this so Riki forgive you," said Riki.

" Wait wait... hold up. You have a WIFE... and CHILDREN," asked Midna.

" Yes. That why Riki Heropon. Me work so they have food to eat," said Riki.

" Oh... well... I thought that... never mind."

" So how about Middie? What Middie's family's like," asked Riki.

" It's Midna... and my family is my kingdom," said Midna.

" Any littlepons," asked Riki.

" No. I'm not married. Nobody in the Twilight Realm would want to marry an imp," muttered Midna.

" Well, those people mean. Nothing wrong with you," insisted Riki.

" Maybe that's why I hang out with Link a lot...," muttered Midna.

" Well, Link the one who give you lots of attention. Although you ruler in you kingdom, wasn't the same without Link... was it," asked Riki.

" You would be right about that. I guess... I just didn't want to let Link go. Although I made a big deal about the fact that we can't be friends... I secretly wanted to be more than that. Riki...if you tell anyone about this... I'll kill you," threatened Midna.

" Me got it," said Riki.

" So I'm guessing those flowers are for your wife," asked Midna.

" No. It for Sharla and Mellie," said Riki.

" Oh. Maybe you aren't as good of a husband as I thought you were," muttered Midna.

* * *

><p>And... done. Thank you for reading. Yes normally there are other people on this site who do Heart- to-Hearts. I wanted to try it. Of course for me, this will relate to story line and Riki can only be the one in it. Yes... Riki and another person. I hope ya liked it!<p> 


	14. Magnus- So it's a talking boat

Team

Hyrule Field, Hero of Time Era, Legend of Zelda District

They were all awake and had eaten. Everyone who was in the tent left. They were going to start to travel to one of the other times for this world's history. They started walking to a portal.

" So... anyone else wonder where that leads," asked Midna.

" Maybe we should check it out. I see that you look less grumpy now. You must have had a good rest," inferred Isabelle.

" ... Yeah... something like that," said Midna.

" Well, Riki say that we need to find the bad guy! Riki lead," exclaimed Riki.

Y. Link walked to Midna.

" Does he know where we're going," asked Y. Link.

" Nope," said Midna.

" Riki... maybe it would be better if your sidekicks led the way," persuaded Isabelle.

" Why do sidekicks want to do this? Me has to rescue other sidekicks," yelled Riki.

" Uh... sidekicks," questioned Navi.

" Don't question it. He's a bit on the narcissistic side," explained Magnus.

" Oh," said Navi.

" Fine! Sidekicks can lead. This is from Heropon so you must do it," said Riki.

Y. Link shrugged. They walked ahead. They walked towards the massive field that was before them. They came upon a portal. It was purple. Y. Link stopped.

" Here's one of them. I don't know where it leads but if it goes back in time, I could wind up messing up the present. You know, time traveling stuff," explained Y. Link.

" Here's to hoping that it isn't a trap," said Magnus.

Everyone nodded and stepped into the portal.

* * *

><p>Team<p>

Ocean, Wind Waker era, Legend of Zelda District

The team appeared right above the sea. They immediately fell into the ocean, although Riki slowed his decent by flapping the hands on hsi head ( I finished the game and still don't know what to call it)

" Well, at least it isn't lava. It ain't no hot spring either though," muttered Magnus.

" You're sending a bit like Pit," noted Isabelle.

They looked around. There wasn't land for miles. Only an endless sea surrounded them.

" Where's the land," asked Riki.

" Uh... we've got other problems," said Isabelle as she pointed out a ripple in the water heading towards them.

" What is that? Is it piranax," asked Riki.

" I think it's a shark," stuttered Isabelle.

" I don't thin-," started Midna as she was cut off.

" What can we do? If Andrew were here, he'd fish us out of this situation! He'd grab the shark and sell it," panicked Isabelle.

" Guys I don't thi-," said Midna.

" We're going to die,"yelled Riki.

" Uh," said Midna.

" Great. Just my luck," groaned Magnus.

" Guys! Just listen! It is just a boat," yelled Midna. She flew out of the water and got the boat's attention.

The boat raced over. It was a red boat with a blue and white sail. It had a lion's head on one end. When it got over to the group, they discovered something freaky. The boat had no driver.

" Is it just running on wind power," asked Isabelle.

" I mean, if we can get out of the ocean, I'll hop onto the possessed boat," said Magnus as he climbed onto the boat.

" Riki keep close eye on boat," said Riki as he hopped on.

Isabelle looked at the boat warily.

" What are you waiting for? Get on," yelled the boat.

" You don't have to be so mean," whimpered Isabelle. She started to climb when she and the others realized something. Nobody said anything. " Wait... who said that," asked Isabelle.

" Good question," said Midna.

The lion's head turned to face the group.

" Get in! I'm trying to help," insisted the boat.

Everyone but Magnus screamed at the sight. They all turned to look at Magnus.

" What? I literally have seen war and destruction caused by a lady with snakes for hair. Talking boat ain't nothing," said Magnus.

" Mr. Boat... why are you able to talk," asked Isabelle.

" That's not relevant to what you are trying to do. Get in," said the boat impatiently.

Isabelle climbed in. The boat sped off to an island with a giant windmill.

" What did you mean by not relevant to what we are doing," asked Isabelle.

" A zora legend tells tale of a group of odd people who are on a journey to help those who had been called by the hands,"explained the boat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long break. I couldn't think of who to be the villain for the LoZ series. I did think of who could be it for Xenoblade but then I said to myself that I couldn't do it. It would be sooooo perfect but horrible to those who haven't played it or watched someone play it... or for those who are in the early parts of the game. Anyway, thank you for reading it!<strong>


End file.
